


Nesting Together

by AceBaseFaceSpace



Series: Exo Fic dump [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Pregnancy, Puppy Piles, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceBaseFaceSpace/pseuds/AceBaseFaceSpace
Summary: All of the Omegas got pregnant at the same time and love to nest together
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Exo Fic dump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 147





	Nesting Together

“How did this even happen?”  
“Well, you know how when a group of females are around each other all the time their menstrual cycles sync up? I think that is what happened, or at least that is what Yixing told me.” everyone else nods at Junmyeon’s statement, and it is silent for a bit until Chanyeol speaks up.  
“But isn’t it weirder that it happened to all of our Omega mates who also happen to be male. Isn’t pregnancy in male Omegas supposed to be rare?”  
“While it is rare, it is not impossible, but it is strange for them to all get pregnant around the same time,” Minseok comments as before taking a sip of his coffee.  
“I am just happy it happened,” Jongin sighed longingly with a smile on his face and a milk mustache on his upper lip.  
“Of course, you are, Jongin. It’s not like you fawn over your niece and nephew all the time and talk about how you would spoil your own kids someday,” Sehun groan as he tosses his friend a napkin to wipe his face. Jongin takes it and just crumbles it in his hand as he glared at his friend.  
“Why are you even here, Sehun. Your mate isn’t pregnant, and if I’m not wrong, Han doesn’t even want kids.”  
“So what? We have Vivi, and he is already like our child,” Sehun huff.  
“Whatever!”  
“Aren’t any of you nervous though? I mean, what if something goes wrong.” Everyone pauses and brings their attention to Junmyeon. The smell of fear and worry was just bleeding off of him, and it pained them to see their strong leader like this. Everyone knew of Yixing’s condition, and the last thing he needed was a strain on his body and risk of complications. Being the ones sitting closest to him, both Chanyeol and Minseok put a reassuring hand on the Alpha’s shoulder.  
“Hey, don’t worry too much. You know Yixing is strong, and so are you; that is why you two go so well together and make great leaders,” Chanyeol reassures first, but Junmyeon sigh.  
“I know that, but I just can’t help but worry. I don’t want to lose him.”  
“I totally understand,” Minseok says. “Being an Alpha myself, I can’t help but worry for Jongdae as well. He can be a pain in the ass at times, but I love him with my entire being couldn’t see myself without him.”  
“Yea, and just know we’ll always have your back if things go south, everyone does, and I am sure Yixing is working extra hard to make sure he and your pups will be fine,” Jongin adds, and Sehun nods in agreement.  
With a small smile and a nervous laugh, Junmyeon says, “Thanks guys, I really appreciate it.” After a bit of silence, Junmyeon bursts out laughing. “I can’t believe I am getting so emotional. I swear, Yixing hormones are wearing off on me.”  
“You and all of us,” Chanyeol agrees. “Well, except Sehun.” And they all laugh while Sehun laughs sarcastically before giving into a genuine laugh.

“I can’t believe I make Junmyeon worry so much! I am such a horrible mate,” Yixing cries out with fat tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. He had gone to get everyone water, like the good host he was, when he head Junmyeon talking about him. It immediately sparked emotion within him, and he took the water and scurried back to the room before his mate could sense him.  
“No, Yixing, sweetie, you aren’t a bad mate. In fact, you are the best out of all of us,” Kyungsoo reassures, expecting everyone else to agree, but when he gets no said response he glares at the other Omegas.  
“Yes, of course, Yixing is the best. He is the one who captured our Junmyeon’s heart, and that is not easy at all,” Baekhyun finally jumps in, coming to sit on the opposite side of the sobbing Omega. He then nudges kicks Jongdae in the thigh to grab his attention.  
“Yea, Yixing is the best,” Jongdae says half-heartedly with his sleepy voice; he doesn’t even open his eyes as he snuggles more into the pile of pillows. Baekhyun just rolls his eyes before bringing his attention back to Yixing.  
“Look, you are nowhere near a horrible mate. In fact, I envy you,” Baekhyun says, trying his best to bring Yixings mood back up.  
“Baek is right. You are a very strong and smart Omega, and we all look up to you,” Kyungsoo agrees, and Yixing sniffles. His tears still flow a bit, but at least he is not sobbing anymore. “Here, drink some water. We have to stay hydrated,” Kyungsoo encourages as he opens a bottle and hands it to the older. Yixing accepts the bottle and sips at it lightly. It takes a while for his tears to finally stop, but when they do he lets out a tired sigh.  
“I bet I am making you worry just as much as Junmyeon. I’m sorry.”  
“There is no need to apologize whatsoever,” Kyungsoo tells him. “Pregnancy cause our hormones to go haywire, so it is understandable if you get emotional every now and then.” Out of all of them, Kyungsoo experienced the least mood-swings—his was replaced with strange cravings and frequent urges to urinate—but when he did have them they were violent. Yixing and Jongdae were the ones who experienced the most mood-swings; however, Yixing weighed the least and Jongdae was always tired. Baekhyun was the complete opposite of them though, having gained the mist weight and having the most energy. Kyungsoo was a decent balance of all the symptoms: tired but not too tired; emotional but not as frequent; a good amount of weight gain for someone his size. He considers himself the mediator when things get out of hand since he is not too stressed with his pregnancy. However, out of all of them, he was the furthest along. Kyungsoo was about thirty weeks in while everyone else was still in the late twenties.  
“Hey, how about we all take a nap. I am sure we are all tired, and I know Jongdae obviously is,” Baekhyun suggests, and the other two Omegas look at him in shock.  
“You, Park Baekhyun, tired?” Kyungsoo asks looking at the other in complete disbelief.  
“Yea, I know. Crazy, right? Lately, the pups have been so active and they make it so hard to sleep at night.” As if mocking him, his pups move a bit, and Baekhyun sighs as he rubbed his belly. “It wouldn’t hurt to try and take a nap while they aren’t having a party.”  
Yixing laughs and his friends are happy to see him smiling again. Before they get settled for their nap, they all make sure to drink water; they even wake up Jongdae—who whines and protests about being woken up—before ann getting comfortable together. Once it got a bit later into the evening, the Alphas and Betas decided it would be wise to take their mates home. They all decided that Sehun would be the one to break the news to the Omegas, and he regretted not having Han with him. When he gets to the nesting room, he is surprised at what he finds. As quietly and as quickly as possible, Sehun takes out his phone to take a picture; he sends it to the group chat and waits for a response. Within seconds of sending the photo, Sehun heard hurried footsteps and soon he is surrounded by the rest of his friends.  
“Gosh, they are so cute,” Jongin coos as they look at the sleeping Omegas; they were all laying on each other to form a puppy pile. They were surprised that the Omegas had accomplished such a feat with their protruding bellies, but somehow they all look very comfortable.  
“Man, I hope all of our pups do this when they are born. I’d probably die from all the cuteness,” Chanyeol takes out his phone to take another picture but forgets his flash is on. As soon as the flash goes off, there is a collective groan as the Omegas stir in their sleep. Yixing wakes up first and the rest follow one-by-one. The Alphas and Betas coo collectively as their Omegas yawn and stretch, and they all take out their phones for pictures.  
“What are you guys doing just standing there like creeps,” Chen yawns as he cracks an eye open to look at the Alphas and Betas piled in the doorway. The other Omegas turn to see what he was talking about and that gives their mates a chance to get more pictures.


End file.
